quick_paced_killinfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimin Hotoko
Appearance Jimin is quite a tall person, built slim, and has dark skin. His hair started to go grey, so he dyed it pale blue to hide it. All of his hair is cut short (and looks fluffy from a distance), apart from one braid on the left of his head, where he has let the hair grow down to his shoulder. His left ear is pierced on the lobe and he usually has a small gold hoop earring in place there. He has dark brown eyes and covered his right eye with a square black eyepatch for the majority of the time. When his right eye was removed, the eyelid was sewn shut and he no longer wore the eyepatch. His main outfit is a light grey uniform, which usually is rolled up to above his elbows. He also has a rusty red coloured scarf attatched to the back of his right shoulder (unknown reason). He often dons a dark blue apron when in the kitchen, and either takes off the clothes on the top half of his body, or unbuttons his jacket. Personality (Taken from biography) He comes across quite detached and cold because he is used to analyzing a situation and giving his honest opinion and judgement on the matter, being quite blunt about the matter and not holding back. He can show mercy and be compassionate when he feels it to be acceptable. Although first impressions suggest he is a pretentious, mysterious individual, he is actually just a guy with hardly any friends who doesn't like to talk about his private life much. He is quite kind but won't go out of his way to do someone he doesn't know that well a favour. He understands people very well but sometimes his brash honesty scares them and his confidence levels fall. He's pretty patient with people, but can't stand lying and can get easily irritated with manipulative people and people who hide bad intentions. Surprisingly, he is quite trusting, and once he is befriended, he will be reliable and always stand up for his loved ones. Synopsis Pre-Despair When he was 14 he had a little accident which involved broken glass and he is now blind in his right eye. He took a few months to adjust and recover. Loads of girls used to confess to him because of his super cool mysterious aura but he basically turned them all down. He has loads of siblings (he's one of the middle ones). In his family is sort of tradition to grow a bit of their hair past their shoulders, so he has a small braid near the back of his neck. Since his family is so big, he doesn't see a lot of them much so he's closest to one of his older brothers, who does piercings and whatnot. His family has loads of strange rites and traditions and he doesn't like to talk about them. He doesn't get along that well with his mother and his father is always in the west of Asia, working. His parents wanted to marry him to a girl named Shiori Takasaki who was born on the same day as him and was well known in Japan for being a beautiful idol. They had been brought up told that they would marry each other one day. This happened when he was 14 and he was telling his parents and they were gripping their glasses so hard that one of them shattered everywhere and a shard lodged itself in his eye. The family said that it was because he had rejected Shiori and fate was punishing his bad attitude to a married life. Post-Despair Relationships Jin Sugar Desmond Kouu Eiko Hisaki Choshi ''' '''Mist Ryuu ''' '''Kesu CleoCategory:Season OneCategory:StudentCategory:Season one